This invention relates to a support stand, and more particularly, a support stand for a portable, electrically-powered tool, such as a belt sander.
Often, it is more convenient to bring a workpiece into contact with a portable tool, rather than bringing the tool into contact with the workpiece. For example, in order to sharpen tool edges or knives, a portable tool such as a belt sander can easily be used for this purpose, if stationary.